Time Turner's Are NOT to be Messed With
by 1DHPPJTAHGDV
Summary: When the Next Gen. find themselves in 1995, the summer of Harry's 5th year, they can only hope that they make it back alive and in one piece. Until then, they try not to reveal too much, for fear they alter the future.
1. Chapter 1

Lily's POV

My brother is an idiot. Everyone in the family knew that. Heck, everyone who _wasn't _in the family knew. James Sirius Potter was an idiot. We were gathered at my house, 12 Grimmauld Place, when James and Fred announced that they were going on an adventure. I learned not to trust that sentence when I was 2. I'm 12 now. That was not good.

Apparently, everyone else agreed. I saw Teddy and Victoire look at each other concerned. The whole family wasn't here, it was only Teddy, Victoire, Dom, Rose, Hugo, Fred, Scorpius, and us Potter's. That didn't mean nothing would happen. James was 16 now, so he still couldn't do magic outside of school, but he and my cousin Fred could still whip up a lot of trouble.

Al, Rose, and Scorpius were all 14 now, and I was dating him. Him being Scorpius. Everyone said we were too young, but we told them to kindly "Shut your pie hole before I do it for you." My whole family supported us, albeit after the rather nasty shock we gave them. Fred was 17, and Dom was 16 like James, but they were all going into 7th year. It was summer and James and Dom had fall birthday's. Victoire was 18, and she was training to be a curse breaker like Uncle Bill was. Aunt Fleur's reaction was really funny according to Dom, who had reported that Aunt Fleur had turned this sick shade of red and screamed until Uncle Bill stepped in and calmed her down. Then they had this huge argument that Victoire obviously won. Teddy was 20, and he was already an Auror. Dad said that Teddy was just like his parents all the time which made Teddy beam with pride. Teddy's parents had died when he was around 6 months old in the Battle of Hogwarts. We still hadn't learned about it in History of Magic yet but I knew most of it. A long time ago, an evil wizard named Voldemort wanted to rule the wizarding world and then he tried to kill my dad. My grandparents died, but Dad survived and long story short, after many years of close encounters, we all lived in a Voldemort free world thanks to Dad.

Anyway, James had pulled out a golden chain. He and Fred were smirking at each other. Dad always said James was exactly like his name sakes, James Potter I and Sirius Black. He even looked like the first James, with Dad's messy hair and hazel eyes. Fred looked like my dead Uncle Fred who had also died in the Battle of Hogwarts. Uncle George said that Fred was exactly like his twin. The family tended to agree.

The golden chain was connected to a locket of sorts. No, not a locket, more of a circle that had an hourglass in it. Next to me, Scorpius gasped. "James, Fred, that's a time turner. You'd want to be careful with that!" He was _such _a Ravenclaw sometimes. Teddy nodded his head and said, "James hand it over to me now." James gave Teddy a mischievous grin and shook his head. As Teddy went for it, the time turner was thrown to Fred. He caught it with ease and passed it to Dom. Dom threw it to me, who passed it back to James. Victoire then grabbed at it as the time turner was thrown to Rose. Victoire's hand grazed the time turner, which caused it to fall. I lunged and managed to catch it right before it hit the ground and shattered. I heard Scorpius and Albus sigh in relief. "Lily, can I have that?" Teddy asked extending his hand.

Before I could reply, James snatched it and twiddled with the knobs. Hugo chose that moment to want to get a good look and he reached for the time turner. Caught by surprise, James dropped it and the time turner shattered. Purple smoke drifted around us, and Victoire screamed. Suddenly, we were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily's POV

I must admit, time traveling isn't what I expected. We were in the cloud of purple gas, and it was sort of like being in a dryer, tumbling around like clothing. I could hear several shrieks coming from Victoire and Rose while James and Fred had gone a deathly pale. Scorpius was holding my hand and Albus and Hugo were sticking together. Dom looked like she was trying to hit James and Fred while falling on top of them. Finally, after what seemed like forever, it stopped. I nearly screamed with relief.

Then I realized that we had all landed in a huge pile. And that we were Grimmauld Place. Except it wasn't my Grimmauld Place. It looked like the Grimmauld place Dad had shown James, Albus, and I just a few days ago. The Grimmauld Place of 1995. Oh shit.

Tonks POV

I must admit, the Order of the Phoenix is really fun to be in. It's got really nice people, and Remus... snap out of it Tonks! You cannot think about Remus and how handsome he is, and how smart, and how... dammit. The battle with myself was cut short when a huge crash in the living room was heard. Molly, Arthur, Remus, Sirius, Mad-Eye, Albus, and I all jumped up. Well, Albus kind of rose like he knew what was going to happen next. Knowing him, he probably did.

I drew my wand and carefully ventured into the room. In the middle of it, on the table, were a bunch of tangled kids. They were trying to get out of it, and one of them was swearing profusely. "I haven't heard a kid swear that much since Ron ran into that bed" Remus muttered to me. I snorted and all of the kids froze. Ten pairs of eyes are stared at me, one with an intensity I couldn't place. We had a staring match until the kid on the bottom spoke up. "Guys, get off, you lot are heavy!" Still staring, they untangled themselves.

"Who are you and how did you breach this place?" Mad-Eye barked. "I uh, I live here," one kid answered. Sirius and Remus did a double take when they saw him. "James?" they whispered. Said kid grinned cockily, "Yeah?" Sirius fainted. Molly shook her head, "That's not possible, I myself live here for the summer and I've never seen you before in my life!" Another kid spoke up this time, "Grandma, why don't you recognize us?" Molly paled. Mad-Eye seemed to have no patience, "Get out little Death Eaters before I attack!" The joking mood disappeared from the group as they all pulled out their wands. "Do NOT call us Death Eaters or it may be the last thing you ever do" one boy growled. "What are you doing here Draco?" Arthur demanded, "Don't you have innocent muggles, witches, and wizard to terrorize?" The boy turned white, and looked like he wanted to kill until a red haired girl said, "Scor, calm down. He doesn't know yet."

The boy visibly relaxed but the rest of the group still looked ready to defend themselves at a moment's notice. Then a girl with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair said, "Aren't most of you dead?" "Dominique!" a platinum blonde hissed.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus' POV

_"Dominique!" a platinum blonde hissed. _The girl I assumed to be Dominique shrugged. "You know I'm very blunt." The platinum blonde opened her mouth to respond when Sirius stirred beside me. "Wha-?" Then he shot up like a rocket. "JAMES!" My best friend was actually _alive_. I remember when I found out I was devastated and couldn't function for an entire month. That particular transformation was one of the worst, right up there with the first. James smiled that familiar cocky grin and said, "Yeah?" Sirius and I exchanged a look before we ran and tackled him. His glasses fell off and he yelled "Bloody hell!" A red haired girl near him snorted. "Lily?" Sirius whispered, "Harry?" I then noticed Lily and Harry, but wait- Harry was upstairs with Ron and Hermione. "I'm not Harry, I'm Al" the boy explained. "YOU GUYS ARE ALIVE, HAVE ANOTHER KID, AND DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME?!" Sirius shrieked. I realized that Mad-Eye hadn't commented once. Normally, he would have screamed something by now.

I turned over to see that he was glaring, but not speaking. I watched him open and close his mouth like a fish before realizing there was a silencing charm on him. I snorted. The famous Mad-Eye, silenced. I wondered who did it, surely no one in the Order. Molly and Arthur were simply staring at the whole scene. Harry had apparently been awakened by the ruckus we had stirred, and ran downstairs, his glasses askew. Harry stood in the doorway gaping. "Mum? Dad?" he whispered. Sirius skipped over with glee, "It is! I don't know where they've been, but look! You have a brother named Al!" James had stopped smirking. He shot a worried glance at a boy with turquoise colored hair.

The rest of the Weasley's and Hermione had been awakened, and they too gasped at the sight. "Whoa" Fred said. "Harry, you never told us your parents were alive" George continued, "And with a brother too!" Ron added. Harry shook his head, "I just found out." Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's not Harry's parents." Everyone stared at her, causing Hermione to blush. "I mean, look at 'Lily's' eyes. They aren't bright green, and almond shaped. They're a lighter green, and further more, look at how _young _all three of them look. She can't be older than 13."

I realized that once again, Hermione Granger was right. "We tried to tell you" turquoise by said. Sirius stared, before he leaped up, ready to hex someone. "I can't believe you lied to me!" he roared turning to James. 'James' looked sheepish, "Sorry, this wasn't exactly how I thought it would turn out." Then a red haired girl with blue eyes said, "What did you expect, their best friend would have been dead for around 15 years at this point! Did you think they were going to ignore you?"

Albus finally spoke up, "I believe an introduction is in order? I assume you are all from the future?" The _future_? It all made sense now, I can't believe I didn't see it before. 'James' stepped up. "I'll go first since I seem to have caused some trouble."


End file.
